


When the Party's Over

by Stanaccnt



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I personally am hurt, Minhyuk wasted, aftermath of a break-up, danceeee, might hurt idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanaccnt/pseuds/Stanaccnt
Summary: Minhyuk finds himself wasting away, drinking in a club.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader
Kudos: 3





	When the Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Why does forgetting hurt more than the break-up? 🎵

Minhyuk finds himself in a club whose dance floor was packed with joyous souls. 

The lights were glaring and the music was blaring, calling out unto him- telling him to dance.

If this were a usual night, he'd be amidst that crowd, dancing his heart out by now. That's what he wished he was doing here.

But his feet had minds of their own, already leading him to the bar.

At that moment, dancing wasn't the first thing on his mind.

Tonight, he would drown in liquor hoping it could drown out his thoughts.

"One beer please,   
and keep it coming."

\---

  
The past few months he managed to pull himself together- better than he'd imagined he would.  
He'd been able to dance his night away here, without a care in the world.

Alas, tonight was different.   
Tonight hurt more than usual.

  
\---

  
Tonight marks one year since he broke up with her.  
1 year  
12 months  
365 days  
since he let three words end it all.

"Let's break up"

There was nothing else left to be said.  
That was all it took to break off a relationship that no longer had a kindle to it.  
They both knew it- and so with those three words and the silent accord that followed soon after, they've called it quits.

Funny how three words were all it took to end a relationship that began with three words.

  
\---

  
He remembers it vividly-  
how his heart skipped a beat,   
how his hands went clammy,  
how his stomach filled to the brim with butterflies,  
when he saw you and nothing else but you.

You saw how the blood rushed towards his cheeks  
the moment you called him out for staring at you for so long.   
"Yah! Stop staring, I'll melt."

  
He can't help it, the wind blew and it swept your hair excellently- perfectly framing your features. His heart thumped so fast that his rib cage felt like it could give in to the intensity. 

Minhyuk knew right then and there that something needed to be said.

"I love you"   
The words were uttered, and the rest was history. 

A history he wished was long forgotten.

  
\---

  
Why does forgetting hurt more than the break-up?

  
He's lost count of time and the number of drinks he's had as he called for another pint of beer. Minhyuk's head began to ache as much as his heart did. He slammed his head down unto the bar. 

The server nudged him with his next drink.   
He looked up and stared at his reflection through the amber beer.

  
He's convincing himself that it shouldn't hurt him as much as it does, since he's the one who put an end to the relationship. But he knows deep inside: being the perpetrator doesn't take away the sting of a break-up. 

Hell, it even felt as if he was the one who was left behind and that she- you no longer cared about him. 

But you did. You wanted him to know but he didn't need to.

  
\---

  
After the break-up, you've only been in this club twice.

First was six months ago, when your state went through a downward spiral wondering how he's been. You caved in to your thoughts and finally took courage to go to the club.   
You wished for the slightest possibility that he'd be there- and he was.

You looked from afar as you watched the man you loved, the man you still probably love, dancing.  
He was happy. 

Everyone in the crowd was dancing but all eyes were on him. You'd expect nothing less since he is the life of the party after all.

The sight delighted you as much as it pained you.  
He really was happy. That's all you needed to know.

And so with that-  
You vowed never to come back.

...  
Yet here you are, a year after the split.

  
\---

  
Tonight is the second time you've been to this club after the break-up.

As much as the memories of this club hurt you, you've longed to be back here. 

You looked to the dance floor with a hope to see him there, just like you did six months ago. 

He wasn't there.

  
\---

  
An all too familiar slow song suddenly played.

You tried to hold back your tears but they came running down as soon as you reminisced the past.

Back then, you were dancing with him to this very song.

  
\---

  
When Minhyuk was sad or distressed, you'd drag him here for a fun night. You knew his true passion and so you got him here to dance the worries away.

"Minhyuk, are you okay?"  
"No"   
"Care to dance?"  
"Dance?"  
"Mhmm"

  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Wait and see. Trust me, you'll love it!"

You dragged him all the way to a club downtown.   
Minhyuk seemed confused as he eyed the building's facade.  
"A club?"  
"Yes!" You smiled, excited as you dragged him in.

  
"What are we even doing here?"  
"I asked you out to dance, didn't I?"  
"I don't have time for clubbing!"  
"You're here already aren't you?"

"But I-" You pulled him in and hushed him with a finger.  
"Oh Minhyuk, shut up and dance with me."

He stopped whining and ended up enjoying the detour from stress. 

He pulled off all sorts of amazing or weird dance steps while bobbing his head to the upbeat music. You smile at the sight of the dorky man, your plan worked.

  
\---

  
It was almost midnight when a slow song played.  
Yes, that slow song.  
🎵'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love🎵

"Well, that's weird." you said.

Minhyuk curtsied in front of you and reached out a hand.  
"M'lady, shall we?"  
You giggled at the cute gesture as you placed a hand in his.

  
"We shall."

The others fled from the dance floor.   
They all watched both of you dance to the only slow song played that night, but you couldn't care less. 

You're eyes were on him, his eyes were on you. That's all that mattered.

  
\---

  
From then on, when Minhyuk was feeling under the weather, he anticipated the words "care to dance?" from you.

His ears would perk up by the sound of it and he'd instantly turn to you with gleaming eyes. He'd nod wearing a smile from ear to ear with dimples at its corners.

You loved that about him. 

You didn't wish he was feeling sad so that you can ask him out for a rendezvous, rather you liked it when he was happy.

That's why six months ago, as you saw him gleefully dancing without a care in the world, you were happy.

  
Even if he was happy without you.

  
\---

  
You sighed, as you shifted your view from the dance floor. You deserve a drink after all these exhausting throwbacks.

You were on the way to the bar when you caught sight of a familiar figure- no, it wasn't just familiar. Though the lights were disorienting and you could only see the person's back, you could tell who it was.

You knew that person from head to toe, even with your eyes closed.

You also knew his favorites and his pet peeves,   
his strengths and weaknesses,   
his passions and his fears,  
and basically anything about him.

You knew him like no one else could.

So the fact that he was here wasting the night away, drinking, was a telltale- something was wrong.

  
\---

  
The party and the afterparties of the clubgoers were over as soon as they've either passed out after having one too many drinks or walked out stumbling with every step.

It was already morning and though the masses were long gone, the club wasn't closing soon. Minhyuk wanted to stay as long as he could.

  
Sadly, the drinking had to stop and he had to go home at some point. He'll wake up the next day with a painful head and a throbbing heart. He'll go on with his day, barely surviving without the one he loved.

And just as usual, he'd be back here by night to try to drink the pain away and relive the memories you left in this club.

  
He'd be here trying to be happy.

  
\---

  
It wouldn't take long until he'd be the only one left here. He observed a few people heading out.

Minhyuk decided to finally go home as well.

He propped himself up by his chair and gathered all his stuff before heading out.

  
\---

  
"Hyuk?" A voice called from behind him, causing him to stop on his tracks.

Minhyuk's consciousness was in shambles but he can always tell whose voice that was, he's yearned to hear that voice for so long.  
He turned to face you.

  
\---

  
-minhyuk's perspective-

"Are you okay?" You asked.

No, fuck, I should be.   
But I'm not, especially now that you're here.  
"Yes."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

"Doesn't look like it"  
You really know me, huh. Even after a year.

"So what if I'm not?"

  
\---

  
You were nervous as you pulled off the best smile you could give, not knowing how he'll react to what you'd say next.

  
_"Care to dance?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu thank u for reading.  
> Hope u enjoyed this 💜
> 
>   
> I originally posted this as a one shot thread on my twttr lol so imma plug  
> Twitter.com/@stanaccntyt  
> It was inspired by a pic of him in a vogue photoshoot lol
> 
> K baiiiiiiii


End file.
